


Is Bliss

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes from Mors Indecepta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



Agron does not take back jealous words, swallowing down phlegm of apology; he is not man for apologies. 

He is not boy of soft-spoken wind-blown pleas -

(Will you free him? He seems man of honor despite Cilician origin. My life itself is spared because he assisted in battle against Roman enemy! Agron, do this for me and see us reunited in trust.)

no, Agron is man of deed. He is man who imprints seal of changed mindset into Nasir’s soft skin like baker kneading pliant dough, and Nasir’s warm small breaths sigh out acceptance, small of back arching back into his touch, small of body molding to Agron’s big palms. 

"When we break freezing camp I will make love to you," Agron promises, hands stroking silken skin hidden beneath rough furs. "I will undress you slowly so that I can savor sight of your cock and thighs and tight little ass. I shall take down your hair so that it frames your pretty face and pull on it hard, so that I may kiss you here, taste you here -" Agron snaps his teeth at thick pretty throat craning up to him, earns sweet little gasping scream from Nasir. But it is too cold, too cruel to uncover and fuck Nasir here.

Agron can wait.

(Give me kiss and cease pestering me with subject of fucking pirate.

So you will -

But Agron fucks Nasir’s mouth quiet with his tongue, and Nasir tastes like ignorance, blissful, sweet and un-soured, and Agron would have Nasir forever like this, would give his world for Nasir to have this whole world.

Agron’s practiced battle-scarred hands know not to waste effort smashing skull with shield, but do so anyway - Agron loves to kill Romans, death-dealing is Agron’s vice, his one distraction from swirling his tongue on Nasir’s smooth thighs; his mistress.

And Agron knows then what he will do to keep Nasir from razor-lined jaws of Crassus. Icy determination swirls over Agron, suffuses his spine, but he is gladiator, and lets gust blow over him without even blinking.

I will consider it, is all he says.

Nasir’s eyes glow up at him, guileless and hopeful.

And Agron knows.)

"I will lick your hard little nipples, sink teeth into firm peaks of flesh and - " Agron pauses for expected shiver to pass through Nasir, dissipate into tightened coil of Agron’s groin while he grinds his covered cock into Nasir’s clothed hip. "My fingers will be well-oiled, for I have not had you for some time now, and you will be tight as drum-head. So tight. Two fingers fucking deep into your impossible hole and before you are ready - You are never ready for my cock, are you? - I will grasp your slim hips - carved so slender, covered with soft skin. I will grasp you there and as easily as if you were feather lift you gasping and flailing about for balance onto my cock."

"Agron…Ahh…" Nasir’s arms atop Agron’s shoulders tighten, his breath hitches, thigh lifted to wind around Agron’s hip shaking while Agron grinds his hips and grinds his words into swirled shell of Nasir’s ear.

"Be quiet," Agron tells him. Nasir moans once, then breathes heavily through his sturdy small barrel chest like winded young stallion, attempting silence. "I will fuck into your soft tunnel, slowly at first so that you can take me when I let loose my control and snap my hips up hard so that you hiccup and sob, scratching at my shoulders. Yes, just like that." Agron grasps Nasir’s two wrists in one hand, holding them in vise above his head, lifting Nasir onto his toes.

Then Agron cannot stand to not have all of Nasir within his arms, kissing, snarling, biting wherever he can reach Nasir’s bare skin.

He is close to tearing Nasir’s furs from his yielding clinging body with hope that their combined heated blood will prevent flesh from freezing, when rough-hewn fabric smacks him square in face.

"Spare little man’s ass and lend aid in giving out blankets." From wide-open tent-flap, Lugo sings out in German, while Nasir climaxes helplessly, sagging boneless into Agron’s tensed arms.

When Agron slices through Cilician’s bonds he is freeing Nasir. Nasir, who smiles up at him, grateful and openly self-satisfied, and so far, still brimming with innocence.

Castus cuts up his slanted dark-rimmed eyes at them both, and Agron sees - with relief that nothing need be explained - that Castus knows.

But Castus must wait.

Agron only says, “Do not fucking cast that look,” swallowing acrid bile that he cannot choose better man.


End file.
